Cindirella's Search
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Sailor Moon, kilka lat później. Ami PoV.
1. Chapter 1

Zachwiała się. Czuła, jak traci równowagę, w ostatniej chwili niepewnie opierając się o półkę z książkami, popychając je przed siebie. Stojące w równym rządku tomiki przechyliły się w lewo, dwa ostatnie spadły na ziemię. W oświetlonym jedynie pojedynczą żarówką pokoju panował półmrok i nietrudno było się potknąć. Powoli wróciła do pionu, ciężko oddychając, i zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu po czym z ulgą opadła na miękki materiał krzesła stojącego przed biurkiem. Spojrzała w lusterko, stojące w rogu biurka, oparte o stosik płyt. Szukała własnego oblicza by zaraz, na jego widok, odwrócić się z niesmakiem.

Wydawało jej się, że w stojącym przed nią szkle wszystko się rozmywa. Obraz, który powinna w nim ujrzeć ustępował miejsca jakimś fantasmagorycznym kształtom, falującym przed jej wzrokiem. Przetarła zmęczone powieki i sięgnęła po okulary. Spod niedużych okrągłych szkieł błyszczały nieco zamglonym błękitem jej oczy, odbijające się w lustrze. „Chyba już dosyć" – pomyślała – „Kolejny wieczór poszedł w diabły".

Sięgnęła do szuflady, wyjmując zeszyt i długopis, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek napisać, poczuła, że jej gardło domaga się odrobiny wilgoci. Chwyciła butelkę białego wina, nalała go do kieliszka, ale odsunęła go na bok, stawiając tuż obok nie otwartej paczki papierosów. Nigdy w życiu nie paliła, te papierosy kupiła dwa dni temu i od tej pory tu leżały, kusząc ją. Uznała, że na razie mogą jeszcze tak leżeć. Póki co, szła jeszcze w miarę prosto, gdy zboczy z trasy, to co innego. Na razie nie.

Obrzydliwy, wiercący dzwonek telefonu wyrwał ją z kojących objęć snu. Raz, drugi, trzeci..."Może się znudzi?" – pomyślała, nie interesowało ją kto o tak wczesnej porze mógł dzwonić. Liczyło się tylko to, aby w końcu przestał. Nie przestał jednak. Pół żywa zwlokła się z łóżka i uniosła słuchawkę do ucha.

„Zamawiała pani budzenie. Jest godzina szósta trzydzieści" – oznajmił głos z drugiej strony słuchawki, po czym zamilkł. Zamawiała? Może? Nie pamiętała nawet dobrze kiedy i jak wróciła do domu wczorajszego wieczoru. A jeśli było to dziś w nocy? No nieważne. Poczłapała do łazienki, opierając się o zlewozmywak spojrzała w swoje oblicze. Sklęła w myślach wszystko na czym świat stoi i odkręciła kurek z wodą.

Wychodząc z domu powtarzała sobie, że gdy wróci, musi wreszcie zrobić porządek. Stos nie ułożonych książek piętrzące się pod ścianą, buty porozrzucane pod szafą, wiszące na oparciu krzesła i uchylonych drzwiach szafy ciuchy – gdyby ktoś, kto znał ją wcześniej zobaczył to wszystko, nigdy by nie uwierzył, że właścicielką tej kawalerki jest Ami Mizuno. Cóż, ludzie się zmieniają, choć z drugiej strony „Plus Ca change, plus ca meme chose" – dodała w myślach – „Im bardziej coś się zmienia, tym bardziej staje się to takie samo.

Niemal biegła po schodach. Oczywiście, była spóźniona. Wyszła zbyt późno, kolejka jechała nieznośnie wolno, zaś autobus zatrzymywał się gdy tylko mógł. O wszechobecnym tłoku szkoda było nawet wspominać. Podobnie o padającym od rana deszczu. Gdy dotarła na uniwersytet, było już kilka minut po ósmej. Zostawiła płaszcz w szatni i nie czekając na windę wbiegła na drugie piętro. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami sali, w której miała zajęcia, złapała oddech, po czym weszła do środka.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, kłaniając się i skierowała się ku swemu miejscu.

- O, pani Mizuno...to zaszczyt, zaszczyciła nas pani swoją obecnością – pełnym ironii głosem zwrócił się do niej prowadzący, ale ona miała to gdzieś. Siadła, wyjęła zeszyt i długopis a następnie zaczęła notować. Głowa chwiała się, wciąż przypominając o sobie i pulsującym w niej tępym bólu. Wypita rano kawa powoli przestawała działać. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

- Mizuno, cos taka rozmamłana? – spytała jedna z koleżanek podczas przerwy między zajęciami, podchodząc do siedzącej w barze, koło automatu z kawą, dziewczyny.

- Nie twoja sprawa – rzuciła od niechcenia Ami – Nudzi ci się?

- A wiesz, co słyszałam? – niezrażona kontynuowała, widać było, że chodzi jej o coś konkretnego. Ami jednak więcej zainteresowania poświęcała plastykowemu kubkowi kawy.

- Znajoma mówiła mi, że widziała cię przedwczoraj w „Eclipse".

- I co z tego? – mruknęła Ami – to jakiś grzech?

- No nie, coś ty. Ale jak chciałaś tam iść, to trzeba było powiedzieć, poszłybyśmy razem i znalazłybyśmy ci jakiegoś faceta, co byś nie musiała sama siedzieć przy stoliku cały wieczór, jak wtedy.

Ami uniosła wzrok z nad kawy i spojrzała tamtej prosto w oczy, z wyraźną już niechęcią.

- Daj mi spokój – powiedziała powoli, akcentując każde słowo.

- Człowiek chce pomóc a tu masz – fuknęła dziewczyna, ale oddaliła się, by podzielić się wszystkim z innymi studentkami z ich roku. Fakt, ze Ami Mizuno siedzi sama w klubach nie był może sensacją najwyższych lotów, ale z braku laku...

Ami wracała do domu a w jej głowie pragnienie zrobienia porządku walczyło z sennością i zmęczeniem. Wciąż jednak miała w sobie obowiązkowość, nieważne jak bardzo starała się ostatnimi czasy jej pozbyć. Krople deszczu uderzały w parasolkę, zaś ich bębnienie tylko dodatkowo irytowało zmęczoną dziewczynę. Nagle do jej uszu dobiegł dochodzący z niedalekiej okolicy odgłos szarpaniny i czyjeś krzyki.

„Nie, spokojnie, wracasz do domu" – powiedziała sobie i zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Znowu się zatrzymała. „Jesteś zmęczona, napijesz się kawy i odpoczniesz". Krok do przodu. Odwróciła się i pospiesznie skierowała w kierunku z którego dobiegały podejrzane hałasy. Wśród coraz szybciej padającego deszczu niemal nie słychać było rozpryskujących się pod jej krokami kałuż. Dotarła do zaułka, w którym ujrzała szamocącą się z jakimś mężczyzną dziewczynę. On szarpał jej torebkę, okręconą wokół jej ramienia. Przycisnąwszy się do muru, dziewczyna starała się nie dopuścić do jej wyrwania. Widać jednak było wyraźnie, że w tej walce skazana jest na porażkę.

Ami westchnęła ciężko i przeklinając raz jeszcze swoją osobowość, sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyjmując z niej niebieską różdżkę. Uniosła ja do góry i krzyknęła:

- Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, działaj! – wirujące wokół niej strumienie deszczu i wody zalśniły, mieszając się i tańcząc wokół niej, gdy w miejsce otulającego jej ciało płaszcza pojawił się szkolny mundurek. Całe szczęście, że dopasowywał się do wieku i mimo kilku lat wcale nie był za krótki ani za ciasny. Wizjer na oczach sprawił, że mimo deszczu widziała wszystko wyraźnie Zaskoczony całym wydarzeniem mężczyzna przestał szarpać się z kobietą. Patrzył teraz na stojącą w smugach deszczu, otoczoną błękitną poświatą istotę, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się przed nim.

- Wodna Rapsodia Merkurego! – krzyknęła Ami, gdy w jej dłoniach pojawiła się złota harfa, spomiędzy strun której uderzyły strumienie wody, przecinając ze świstem powietrze. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak paraliżuje go chłód, nie był w stanie się poruszyć, tylko patrzył, słysząc jednocześnie przenikliwe dźwięki harfy. Wreszcie, straciwszy przytomność, padł na ziemię.

- Co...kim ty jesteś? – spytała kobieta, trzymając kurczowo w dłoniach torebkę i wpatrując się w stojącą przed nią postać.

-Uwierzyłabyś, gdybym powiedziała, że cholernie zmęczoną Księżniczką z Merkurego? – spytała Ami, widząc zdumioną kobietę – Jak wolisz, może być, że Myszką Miki - Czarodziejka z Merkurego, mówiąc to, znikła w deszczu, pozostawiając kobietę przyciśniętą do ściany, zdziwioną tym, co właśnie zobaczyła. W tym czasie Ami była już daleko, ponownie w swoich codziennych ciuchach. Owszem, powinna była dać sobie spokój, od tego jest policja. Ale nie mogła, jakkolwiek by przeklinała własne dobre serce.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy dotarła w swoje okolice, nie chciało jej się już absolutnie niczego, a wola posprzątania broniła już ostatnich okopów, na które zmasowany atak przeprowadzała senność. Gdy oparła się o ścianę windy, miała szczerą ochotę zasnąć tam, gdzie stała. Co gorsza, gdy otworzyły się drzwi na jej piętrze, przypomniała sobie, że miała jeszcze zrobić zakupy. Wyszła już z windy i właśnie chciała się cofnąć, gdy nagle w miejscu zatrzymał ją znajomy głos.

- Ami!!! – zwróciła się ku korytarzowi, w którym znajdowało się jej mieszkanie a obecnie także wysoka dziewczyna o znajomej twarzy i długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, ubrana w dżinsy i kurtkę.

- Rei? - Ami zdjęła mokre okulary i przetarła je, poważnie zastanawiając się, czy nie powinna udać się do lekarza, bo zaczyna mieć złudzenia wzrokowo - słuchowe. A może to tylko przemęczenie? Nałożyła suche już okulary. „Nie ma cię tam. Ty nie istniejesz. Zaraz znikniesz". Niestety, złudzenie nie tylko nie znikło, ale podeszło bliżej, uśmiechając się do dawnej koleżanki.

- Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale nie było jak się z tobą skontaktować, na szczęście twoja mama dała mi kiedyś twój adres. Mój tata miał w tym mieście coś do załatwienia, więc pomyślałam, że skoro tu jedzie, to i ja cię odwiedzę, tak przy okazji.

Ami, ze starannie ukrywanym rozczarowaniem skonstatowała, że to jednak nie złudzenie i że stojąca przed nią Rei Hino jest istotą z krwi i kości. Czyli, że zamiast wizyty u lekarza, nadziei na zwolnienie z zajęć i perspektywy spędzenia kilku dni w łóżku, czekało ją podejmowania gościa. Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy...

- Jak miło, że wpadłaś – odpowiedziała, siląc się na pełen zakłopotania, ale jednak promienny uśmiech – Nie ma problemu, zawsze jesteś mile widziana („Ale głównie na fotografiach"). Przez chwilę szukała jeszcze gorączkowo powodu, dla którego mogłaby nie wpuszczać Rei do środka. Niestety, strefa zarazy, promieniowania albo skażenia nie brzmiały dostatecznie wiarygodnie. Zrezygnowana wsunęła klucz do zamka i przekręciła go, gestem zapraszając Rei do środka.

Rei Hino przeżyła niejedno. Widziała gadające koty, demony, podróżowała w czasie i przestrzeni, a nawet zdarzało jej się umierać i zmartwychwstawać. To sporo jak na jedno życie, nieprawdaż? Ale do tej listy koniecznie trzeba było dopisać to, co przeżyła, gdy wkroczyła w progi mieszkania Ami. Widok panującego tam bałaganu nie dał się nawet porównać z zagładą Księżycowego Królestwa. Tak bywa – codzienność potrafi być najbardziej zaskakująca.

- Przepraszam za bałagan – powiedziała Ami, wchodząc do środka – miała zamiar dziś posprzątać – ugryzła się w język by nie dodać „Ale jestem cholernie zmęczona i chce mi się spać". Poprzestała na zaakcentowaniu słowa „zamiar"

- Rozgość się – z tymi słowami wprowadziła Rei do pokoju. Szybko podeszła do biurka i zanim jej koleżanka to dostrzegła, wsunęła paczkę papierosów do kieszeni, a otwarty zeszyt, którego strony pokryte były szybkim, niezbyt wyraźnym pismem, pod stos gazet.

- Zjesz coś może? – spytała, trzymając się konwenansów i zaraz potem w jej głowie zagościła przemożna nadzieja na to, że zaraz sufit zawali im się na głowę. W końcu lodówka była prawie pusta, miała dziś zrobić zakupy. Na szczęście Rei dopiero co otrząsała się z wrażenia, jakie wywoła w niej widok wnętrza kawalerki Ami.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogą ci nic zaproponować, ale nie spodziewałam się – Ami otworzyła lodówkę, oczywiście w pełni świadoma pustki, jaką tam zastanie. Sama nie jadała w domu zbyt często a przyjmowanie gości zdarzało jej się jeszcze rzadziej. Prawdę powiedziawszy – wcale.

- Nie nie, to ja przepraszam, w końcu przyjechałam tu bez zapowiedzi. Ale...możemy chyba zamówić jakąś pizzę, prawda?

„Jak chcesz to zamów, a najlepiej zapłać" – Ami oczywiście nie wyartykułowała swoich myśli głośno, tylko wyjęła z torby telefon i wyszukała w książce telefonicznej odpowiedni numer.

- I on na to wtedy „Taaaak?" i gdybyś tylko mogła zobaczyć, jaką głupią minę zrobił – Rei połknęła kolejny kawałek pizzy opowiadając i jednocześnie gestykulując tak intensywnie, że Ami zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, iż jeszcze się nie udławiła. Od początku widać było, że przyjechała tu z jakąś sprawą. Zamiast jednak, na co Ami miała szczerą nadzieję, od razu przejść do rzeczy, Rei czuła się w obowiązku opowiedzenia wszystkich swoich przeżyć z ostatnich miesięcy, a kto wie, czy nie lat. Biorąc zas pod uwagę ognisty charakter niedawnej jeszcze kapłkanki Shinto, nietrudno było przewidzieć iż Rei na nudy narzekać nie mogła. Jednakże na twarzy Ami niezbyt dobrze udawane zainteresowanie powoli przegrywało walkę ze znużeniem.

- A wiesz, tak przy okazji, przyjechałam tutaj z niespodzianką dla Ciebie.

„No, wreszcie, wyduś to wreszcie, bo zaraz zacznę ziewać"

- Ojej, naprawdę? Nie mogę się doczekać!!

- Wyobraź sobie, dzwoniła do mnie ostatnio Usagi.

„Do mnie by się, na całe szczęście, nie dodzwoniła. Zmieniłam numer zaraz po wyjeździe"

- O, a co u niej?

- Wszystko po staremu. Wiesz, Usagi wymyśliła sobie zrobić spotkanie po latach

(„Całych dwóch latach. Doprawdy..."), żebyśmy się wszystkie spotkały, pogadały, poplotkowały, no wiesz.

- Wszystkie?

- Oczywiście. Rozmawiałyśmy już z resztą, trzeba było znaleźć jeszcze Ciebie. Powiedz, nie chciałabyś się zobaczyć ze starymi przyjaciółkami?

„Idiotka, jej kluchowaty mąż i córka z nadpobudliwością. Babochłop i Nimfomanka. Dwie lesbijki, które nawet specjalnie nie kryją się ze swoimi upodobaniami. Gotycka lolitka z wieczną depresją. Kilkusetletnia paranoiczka. Do tego ta choleryczka tutaj, dwa gadające koty i diabli widzą, co jeszcze. Jasne, o niczym innym nie marzę".

- Ech, Ami, co jest? Wyglądasz jakoś tak...

- Nie, to tylko zmęczenie. Wiesz Rei, to wspaniały pomysł. Kiedy chcecie to zrobić?

- Za dwa tygodnie.

Ami sięgnęła po notes i udała, że coś w nim sprawdza, kartkując kolejne strony.

- Wiesz, ja za trzy tygodnie mam swoją pierwszą konferencję naukową – Ami włożyła dużo wysiłku, aby smutek na jej twarzy wyglądał naturalnie – więc chyba jednak będziecie musiały zrobić to beze mnie.

- Ami Ami, nic się nie zmieniłaś! Taka jak zawsze, nic tylko nauka ci w głowie – Rei złapała koleżankę za ramiona i potrząsnęła nią – Nie mogłabyś odpuścić i pobawić się ze starymi przyjaciółkami?

„Najpierw to ty mogłabyś mnie puścić"

- Dobrze Rei, zobaczę co da się zrobić. Jeśli dam radę, to z przyjemnością wpadnę.

- No to jesteśmy umówione – Rei spałaszowała ostatni kawałek pizzy – Daj mi znać, jak będziesz, a poproszę Harukę, aby przyjechała po Ciebie, gdy będziesz już w Tokio. Mój telefon masz, prawda?

- Owszem.

„Ale zawsze mogę go zgubić"

- Super, no to ja już będę leciała –spojrzała na zegarek – jestem umówiona z tatą, a miałam jeszcze odwiedzić ciocię, która tu mieszka.

„Uff...już się bałam, że będzie chciała tu nocować". Ami odetchnęła, odprowadziwszy Rei do wyjścia, pożegnała ją i zamknęła drzwi, opierając się o nie z ulgą. A w miała dziś posprzątać.


End file.
